3 personas, 2 caminos un destino
by danyy18
Summary: 3 hermanos son separados desde muy pequeños. hasta que un dia todo cambia... uno de ellos conoce a los Cullen, y poco a poco empieza a confiar de nuevo. Aparte de que tiene lo mas preciado del mundo, nadie lo puede tocar excepto ella, ambos son un conjunto, ambos pueden cambiar el mundo... hasta que los hermanos se reencuentren... una batalla... matarias a tus hermanos? porfa lean
1. introduccion

En un día común como cualquier otro… un niño de 8 años con una hermana de 3 años y un hermano de 3 meses se convirtió en el responsable de ellos dos por el simple hecho de que sus padres habían muerto esa mañana cuando ambos tenían asuntos que resolver de su trabajo en el conocido World Trade Center, cuando unos atentados terroristas derribaron ambas torres… ahí fue el final de ambos padres, el final de la familia, el final de un amor infinito entre padres e hijos y el final de la unión entre unos hermanos…

Estaba en el salón de clases cuando todo paso. Entro el director al salón y nos dijo que se suspendían las clases y nos mandaron al gimnasio en el cual, busque a mis hermanos.

Había mucho caos por todos lados, otros niños lloraban, las maestras no sabían que hacer, pero yo no podía preocuparme por ellos porque mis hermanitos estaban primero. Abrazaba a Emma como a nadie en el mundo, era la niña mas linda de todas y lo mejor es que era mi hermana pero aunque una maestra estaba cargando a Connor, yo estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Para estos niños todo paso muy rápido.

Al enterarse la escuela que ambos padres de aquellos niños habían muerto, se armo un alboroto. Policías y personas de servicios de adopción y protección infantil llegaron para ver que se podía hacer con aquellos 3 hermanos.

Después de varios días, protección infantil llevo a los 3 hermanos a su casa para recoger sus cosas.

Habían contactado a una tía lejana de esos hermanos pero por destino o para mal de Emma… aquella tía solo había aceptado a los 2 hermanos, dejándola a ella al servicio del gobierno para que esperara que una familia la adoptara.

El pequeño Ryan sabia como estaban las cosas porque se lo habían explicado, pero para Emma era diferente… aun no entendía como se movía la sociedad y lo que implicaba ponerla en adopción, Ryan sabia que no volvería a ver a su hermana en mucho tiempo o simplemente, nunca.

-Emma, mírame- le dije a mi hermanita algo fuerte porque no me estaba poniendo atención, pero que mas podría esperar de ella si tan solo tenia 3 años, ella no debería estar pasando por esto…

-mira Emma, desde hoy todo será diferente…

-porque?- como le podías explicar a una niña de 3 años que ya no la volverías a ver?

-por que..- no pude evitar que me saliera una lagrima- por que desde hoy, Connor y yo nos iremos con una tía a vivir

-y mami y papi y yo los alcanzaremos después… verdad?- puede que Emma no lo hiciera apropósito, pero sus palabras dolían

-no Emma… ellos ya no volverán…. Y tu no vas a ir con nosotros- me sentía la peor persona al decirle todo esto a mi hermanita

-ya no me quieres?- empezaba a llorar… porque lo tenia que hacer mas difícil… la abrace.

-escúchame bien Emma, nunca olvides esto… tu eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo… estaremos en Italia, no lo olvides… y recuerda que hare hasta lo imposible para regresar por ti, entiendes Emma? Regresare por ti, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… regresare por ti y estaremos juntos los 3 como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, lo entiendes Emma?

-Ryan… yo quiero ir contigo… te quiero Ryan- y con sus pequeños bracitos me rodeo el cuello… no la quería dejar ir

-regresare por ti… estaremos en Italia, no lo olvides

Las personas del servicio de adopción estaban escuchando la platica de aquellos 2 hermanos y se les partía el corazón, pero ya todo estaba hecho. El hombre agarro a la niña de los brazos y la separo de su hermano.

Puede que estuviera chiquita, pero sus sentimientos no lo eran y entendía… Emma entendía y nunca olvidaría lo que su hermano le había prometido… nunca los olvidaría y también los buscaría… Italia le había dicho Ryan… nunca lo olvidaría pero por lo mientras… ambos hermanos no podían dejar de llorar.


	2. Cap1

Ok, tal vez muchos no sepan pero esta historia si tendrá que ver con los Cullen y eso, pero mas adelante mientras me centrare en otra persona y poco a poco la irán conociendo pero paciencia ^^ si aparecerán todos los personajes

Y otra cosa… me equivoque en el capitulo pasado y esto lo corregiré:

Emma tenia 6 años y en este capitulo tiene 11

Ryan tenia 9

Connor tenia 3 meses

Para que no queden dudar y perdón por eso :/ pero espero les guste el capitulo, pronto nos leeremos de nuevo.

Dån¥™

5 años después…

POV Emma

Después de ese día… cuando me separaron de mis hermanos, recibí el ultimo abrazo.

Me habían mandado a un orfanato para niñas en Estados Unidos. Después de que me separaron de Ryan, subí a un coche y de ahí a un avión, un avión privado que mi tía se dio el lujo de pagar… lo único que recibí de ella.

Lloraba por que no volvería a ver a mis hermanos, por que me alejaban de mi hogar, y aunque todavía no tenia un sentimiento hacia mi país, sabia que me alejaban de el y me enviaban a un lugar lejano y desconocido. Extrañaba a mis papás, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos de la escuela…

Pero eso fue hace 5 años. Ahora ya no lloraba… y recordaba pocas cosas… la casa donde vivíamos… los rostros de mis padres y mis hermanos eran borrosos… lo único que si recordaba era la platica que había tenido con Ryan antes de irme… lo único…

Mi tía… si así se puede llamar a esa señora, me mando a un orfanato, no era 5 estrellas… pero definitivamente tampoco llegaba a una… estaba medio abandonado, las cubiertas de las paredes tenían hoyos o se les había caído la pintura, había moho en varios lugares, las camas no eran las mejores… pero no nos trataban mal, nunca nos falto comida, tampoco ropa… pero definitivamente no recibíamos mucha atención, a excepción de las recién llegadas y las mas pequeñas, pero si seguías en este lugar después de los 4 años, te empezaban a ignorar, ya no les importabas tanto, pero si definitivamente a los 7 años no te adoptaron, era como si no existieras en este lugar… pasabas al "club de las olvidadas".

Yo tuve pase automático por la edad, tuve que aprender todo a las malas porque ninguna otra niña tenia piedad de nadie. Ese lugar te hacia de esa manera. Primero eras tu, luego tu y al final tu, si no seguías esa regla, estabas perdida.

A parte de esa sencilla regla, nunca hice amigas, tal vez le habla a una o dos, pero no llegábamos a la amistad. Pero después de 5 años de convivir solo con niñas, un día como cualquier otro, hace un año, ocurrió algo inesperado y divertido en donde aprendí una gran lección…

**Flash back**

Me encontraba jugando yo sola como siempre atrás de la antigua cocina. Ya no se usaba y pensaban hacer otra cosa, pero por lo mientras, estaba abandonada. No estaba adentro, mas bien afuera, entre la cocina y una cerca, era de alambre con púas hasta arriba y tenia toda clase de plantas enredadas en ella y daba hacia un lugar vacío pero el pasto estaba verde, aunque había juguetes tirados pero nunca había visto a nadie por ahí, así que yo trepaba los arboles y aventaba piedras y otras cosas al otro lado, total… nadie me veía.

Estaba recargada en el tronco, hacia calor y arriba de este árbol el aire se sentía muy bien cuando escuche un ruido abajo. Lo ignore. Seguí con mis ojos cerrados hasta que algo me pico en la pierna.

-hey!- grite porque me había dolido, baje la vista y había un chico que desde aquí arriba de veía pequeño, tenia el cabello castaño y la piel blanca.

- perdón- empezó a hablar el niño mientras se rascaba la cabeza y tiraba la vara con la que me había picado… acaso tenia piojos?

-porque hiciste eso!- que si estaba enojada? Si, si que lo estaba. Empecé a bajar del árbol, aunque la cerca me separara de el, me enojaría por haberme lastimado.

-yo…

-quien eres?

-yo…

-acaso no sabes decir algo mas que eso?

-pues si pero…

-como te llamas niño?

-no soy un niño, niña… me llamo George- dijo por fin diciendo algo diferente

-ok George… porque me picaste con la vara?

-estabas arriba y te hable, pero no contestaste

-no te escuche

-que hacías arriba?

-creo que me dormí

-pues eres rara por dormir en arboles… como te llamas?- ya por fin estaba enfrente de el, era mas grande que yo y no se veía que tuviera piojos, además tenia ojos cafés acaramelados y su cabello era rizado.

-soy Emma… que haces allá?

-pues vivo aquí, bueno aquí no exactamente, en esa casa que esta allá- dijo señalando una casa que se veía a lo lejos, se veía pequeña, pero por lo menos tenia una casa.

-cuantos años tienes?

-tengo 11… y tu?

-13- a lo lejos escuche una voz que gritaba el nombre de George

-mi madre me llama… me tengo que ir

-oh… que bien- tenia papas… era un chico afortunado

-ya me voy- y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

**Fin F.B.**

Después de 4 años, había sido el primer chico que había visto. No era un chico de la calle, tampoco huérfano, tenia casa, tenia una familia, iba a la escuela… yo si era huérfana, no tenia una casa, ni familia, y no iba a la escuela porque las maestras venían al orfanato… éramos diferentes y no podíamos ser amigos…

Esos eran mis pensamientos pero después de visitarme casi diario, George fue mi primer amigo y había depositado toda mi confianza en el, tanto que cuando me dijo que nos escapáramos acepte al instante sin pensar en las consecuencias.

No llevaba mas que 2 mudas de ropa y un poco de comida esa vez en mi mochila. Habíamos hecho un agujero debajo de la reja donde pasaba perfectamente, el me esperaba del otro lado y ya habíamos planeado todo, por lo menos para vivir unos días.

El primer día había sido de lo mas genial que había hecho en mi vida, pero al día siguiente dijo que iba a otro lado dejándome sus cosas… pero después de eso todo se arruinó.

George llego a su casa golpeado y sangrando, dijo que lo habían secuestrado pero que había logrado escapar. Me entere que tenia 3 amigos a los cuales había culpado que de hecho eran sus "mejores" amigos pero lo peor fue cuando también me había culpado a mi y tenían todo para creerme culpable… tenia sus cosas, me veía de la calle, estaba cerca de donde habían encontrado a sus amigos, lo conocía…

Me mandaron al reclusorio 7 años sin razón aparente… la injusticia existía y la hipocresía de George también… había confiado en el pero su sonrisa falsa, cuando me arrestaron los policías, me hizo odiarlo todo mi ser.

Fue mi primer y ultimo amigo, nunca mas volví a a confiar en nadie, fue la mayor lección de mi corta vida… nunca confiaría en nadie y menos en la cárcel.

Una simple regla en este lugar como toda supervivencia de la mas fuerte… eres fuerte o mueres en el intento…

Definitivamente no quería morir, pero tampoco era fuerte en aquel tiempo… pero si te juntabas con las fuertes, podrías tener una vida mas larga… me convertí en fuerte y me arrepiento de eso…


	3. Cap2

Emma POV

Estar en el reclusorio no es el mejor lugar para vivir pero no podía quejarme.

Dicen que las personas, aunque no crean en una divinidad, necesitan algo a que aferrarse y creer, sea una cosa, o acción o una persona.

Después de lo que paso con George, creer en alguien estaba completamente fuera de mis sueños, intenciones y voluntad y en el reformatorio, quien podría hacerse esperanzas?

Yo tenia esperanzas ahora, en este momento. Corría lo mas rápido que mis piernas lo podían hacer, no se cuanto tiempo lo llevaba haciendo, pero ya no podía respirar, la adrenalina se estaba acabando y el cansancio me estaba invadiendo.

Me escabullí atrás de un bote de basura, junto a la pared y un callejón, me senté sin importarme nada. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, y en este momento era malo porque cualquier persona podría escucharme y si me encontraban, todo se echaría a perder.

Trate de estabilizar mi respiración pero mi corazón bombeaba a mil por minuto, tenia sudor en todo el cuerpo y mis piernas y pies me dolían, aparte hacia frio. No por nada estaba en Colorado, cerca de White River National Forest, en Edwards. Y casualmente (nótese el sarcasmo) estaba nevado.

El pavimento estaba frio y yo estaba sudando por tanto esfuerzo… esto seguramente me traería una gripa.

Cuando me tranquilice, me empezó a dar frio, la verdad no había pensado todo bien. Ya había salido del reformatorio, tenia una chamarra, un pan en la bolsa que por suerte no se había caído y… bueno…, la verdad no pensé que llegaría hasta este punto.

Me acabo de escapar del reclusorio… como y porque? No lo pregunten, solo… soy feliz con haber salido de esa jaula y con eso me conformo… por ahora.

De estar en libertad a vivir cada día dentro de 4 paredes es indescriptible…. Lamentablemente no me imagine o mas bien, no pensé que haría si todo salía bien… la verdad no pensé nada, solo me guie por mis instintos…

Escuche un ruido…. repentinamente el cansancio se me fue… detuve mi respiración y fije mi mirada hacia todos lados, si me había visto alguien podría escapar rápidamente…

Otro ruido. se escuchaba como un golpe o como si estuvieran moviendo algo pesado. No sabia de donde venia, intente identificar la dirección pero fue en vano.

Otra vez lo escuche pero mas seguido. Tendría que correr pero mis piernas no respondían…. y espere.

No se cuento tiempo paso, pero el miedo hacia que se sintiera como horas.

De pronto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, una puerta se abrió. Ni entraba nadie, ni salía nadie tampoco así que espere, deje de respirar y enfoque mi mirada a la pequeña puerta. Como ya estaba oscureciendo, no se veía nada hacia dentro.

En ese momento, una pequeña mano blanca salió y agarro la orilla de la puerta… después otra mano… unos segundos después, escuche un quejido y salió una pequeña cabeza. Era un… niño.

Me le quede viendo mientras intentaba salir. La puerta era pequeña y estaba un poco en alto, como si fuese una puerta secreta, así que le costo un poco salir de donde estaba, dio un brinco y por fin lo pude ver bien.

Era un niño, se veía grande si vemos que yo estoy sentada, tenia el cabello negro y un poco revuelto, estaba muy delgado y no se veía saludable que digamos pero tampoco se veía débil, se veía como de 7 años tal vez.

No se porque pero me di cuenta de que aun no me veía. Temblaba, y parecía estar muy alerta… a lo mejor también escapaba.

No sabia si hablarle o quedarme callada, por una parte si le hablaba, moriría del susto; de eso estaba segura y por otra, un niño así de pequeño no podría ir por el mundo el solo así que podría hacerle compañía, pero recordé a George… todos mienten y ese niño podría querer mi ayuda ahora que la necesita pero cuando yo la requiera me dará la espalda y no tendrá ningún remordimiento… crecerá y será como todas las personas de este mundo, nunca se podría confiar en una…

-ya te vi, y me espantaste- susurro con su voz de niño, estaba parado enfrente de mi. No lo quería contestar, eso supondría una unión entre ambos y no estaba buscando compañía ni amigos. Lo ignore y me seguí calentando yo misma, cada vez baja mas la temperatura.

-soy Frederick Kilian Mitchell, tu como te llamas?- lo seguí ignorando pero se me salió una sonrisa, tenia nombre de actor de televisión.

-ok, no hablaremos, puedo sentarme contigo?

-no- el pobre di un brinco, tal vez lo dije muy rudo. Aun así no lo dejare.

-porque no? Por favor, tengo frio- me dijo abrazándose, la verdad es que traía solo un suéter, no creo que lo calentará mucho.

-mala suerte, porque mejor no regresas por donde llegaste y así no tendrás frio

-si te digo, no me acusaras verdad?

-no me importa

-me estoy escapando, no me gusta ese lugar, así que me salí- la verdad no me importaba. El escapaba, yo también, solo eso teníamos en común aparte ya habíamos hablado mucho, no quería conocer a ese niño.

El piso estaba frio, la pared estaba fría, el bote de basura estaba congelado, un minuto mas y me daría hipotermia.

Me levante y recordé el coche abandonado que había visto a lo lejos antes de llegar aquí, estaba a la orilla del bosque… ya estaba oscuro, si nadie me viera podría mover la carrocería mas adentro del bosque y cubrirlo con hojas y ramas, así también me cubriría del aire y la nieve y no moriría en la calle por lo menos.

Si eso funcionaba, por lo menos este día valdría la pena.

-a donde vas?-me pregunto mientras iba detrás de mi

-a ningún lado, así que no me sigas, tu encuentra tu camino- y sin mas me fui corriendo de ahí. Encontré lo que se podría decir auto ya que solo quedaba la estructura, lo bueno es que era un auto pequeño, tenia los asientos, no tenia color y estaba algo oxidado, aparte no tenia ningún cristal.

Lo arrastre un poco, pesaba para alguien como yo, pero la necesidad era mucha y con todo el cansancio que ya tenia, lo arrastre lo mas que pude.

Lo acomode enfrente de 2 arboles para que no pegara tanto el aire, ahora tenia que cubrirlo.

Después de cómo una hora buscando cosas, por fin pude cubrirlo bien entre plásticos, ramas y cosas que pude usar.

Hacia mucho frio, me metí al auto en la parte trasera, puse unas cajas que encontré y las acomode en forma de que quedara una tipo cama pequeña, también robe una cobija de una casa, no morirían por esa cobija.

Me tape bien con la cobija y me acomode como pude, y sin saber, mi cuerpo se relajo y me perdí entre sueños.

No se en que momento algo frio se metió entre mis manos, le di la espalda inconscientemente pero el frio se recargaba en mi espalda, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el cansancio venció y volví a quedar dormida.


	4. Cap3

La luz era cegadora, muy blanca y cuando pude ver el porque, es que había caído una tormenta de nieve y todo, absolutamente todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Sentí compasión por aquel niño con nombre de Hollywood, pero la segundo siguiente ya no estaba.

Saque mi mano, y vi la hora en mi reloj. Las 8:35.

Estaba calientita, mucho a decir verdad, mas de lo necesario, además sentía un peso en la espalda.

Me removí, di la vuelta y ahí estaba, el niño de Hollywood, acorrucado y hecho bolita con una cobija pequeña. Me dio ternura pero a la vez me enoje, ese niño no tenia derecho de estar ahí cuando le había dicho que se fuera por su camino.

Lo iba a despertar en ese momento, pero el calor en exceso y su nariz roja me hicieron dudar, lo toque y ahí estaba yo… como sobreviviría cuando un niño estaba enfermo y con calentura a mi lado?

Mis vagos conocimientos de medicina me decían que tenia que quitarle la temperatura, pero como?

Agarre su cobija y lo tape con la mía sin despertarlo. Con su cobija, la rompí en 3 pedazos, abrí la puerta improvisada del auto y deje que se enfriaran los pedazos con la nieve. Volví a entrar y le puse 2 pedazos en sus manos y uno en su frente.

Al poco rato el se despertó muy débil.

-lo… lo siento

-porque lo sientes?

-me dijiste que me fuera… y lo estaba haciendo pero… pero me sentí mal y vine contigo pero ya estabas dormida

-estas débil… iré a conseguir comida, espera aquí y no te salgas o estarás peor… tienes un gorro verdad?

-si, para que lo quieres?

-no me pueden ver, lo tomare

Me puse el gorro y fui al centro del pueblo. Casualmente era día de mercado y por ruegos y ayuda de mis hermanos (según creía yo) en un callejón, un hombre estaba descargando cajas, y en esas cajas había comida.

No se como o porque pero al hombre, al parecer se le había olvidado algo, se rasco la cabeza y entro a la bodega que estaba a unos 10 metros de ahí.

No lo pensé y fui hacia las cajas.

Tenían muchas cosas y parecían despensas o esas cosas que les dan a la gente pobre, había comida enlatada, pan, galletas, leche en polvo… no espere a ver más, me iba a llevar 2 cajas, pero mejor pase las cosas de la otra a una y como pude me fui lo más rápido que las cajas me dejaban correr.

Llegue al auto, me metí rápido para que no entrara el frio y el niño de Hollywood estaba más caliente que cuando lo había dejado.

Volví a repetir el procedimiento de la mañana y lo desperté, el tenia que comer algo.

-siéntate y te recargas en mi, necesitas comer

-no quiero nada…

-lo se, pero no me arriesgue para que no comieras, así que comerás algo

Había atún y pan, abrí el atún e hice 2 sándwiches, también había jugos en cartón, y saque 2. Este día podríamos comer un poco mas, pero los siguientes días lo racionaría.

-ten, comételo

-amhgr…

-no te enojes, querías estar aquí y si quieres estar, tienes que hacerme caso, así que ahora te lo comes.

Ese día paso, y no se como pero el niño sobrevivió. Pasaron otros 2 días y necesitábamos ya irnos pero la comida nos alcanzaría para otros 2 días máximo. Así que, estuviera bien o no el niño de Hollywood, el me ayudaría a conseguir comida.

En el pueblo nos separamos, el conseguía por su lado, yo por el mío y teníamos que estar en el auto antes de que oscureciera.

Conseguí pan, agua, y unas frutas y cuando Hollywood llegó. traía una canasta de comida.

-recuerdas del lugar del que me escape, ahí la conseguí.- me dijo cuando le pregunte. Comimos un trozo y un jugo antes de dormir.

Al día siguiente agarramos lo que pudimos y nos fuimos caminando dentro del bosque, las noches eran muy frías… y los días igual. Aprendimos a cazar ardillas y conejos, habían unas frutas que también bajábamos de los árboles y cada que la comida estaba por acabarse, nos acercábamos a un pueblo cercano y tomábamos comida, la suficiente como para una semana.

Las horas fueron días.

Los días en semanas.

Las semanas en meses.

Los meses en años.

Ahorita tenia 17, ya nadie me buscaba en ningún lado, había cambiado y ya no me parecía a la niña de la foto que alguna vez pegaron en cada poste.

El niño Hollywood, aunque ya tuviera 13, seguía siendo lo mas preciado para mi, era prácticamente mi hermano y lo cuidaba mucho.

Pero en este instante, cuando dos pares de ojos rojos nos miraban desde un árbol, el instinto protector me hizo ponerlo detrás de mi, si alguien moriría seria yo, y no mi hermanito.

Unas sonrisas malvadas se asomaron cuando lo hice, al instante agarre a Hollywood de la mano lo mas fuerte que pude y al segundo siguiente, un hombre estaba encima mío, mordiendo mi cuello.

No se que tenia que pasar, pero estaba muriendo de frio, sentía que un frio me recorría todo el cuerpo y quemaba mi piel a su paso, era la sensación mas extraña y dolorosa que había sentido, peo aun sentía la mano de Hollywood apretar la mía, eso me dio esperanzas y valor… nunca lo abandonaría ni dejaría que le pasara nada.


End file.
